Military Love
by ParkSooHee17
Summary: Le mois de Juin est pour Alexy le pire mois qu'il n'est jamais connu, sa vie et maussade, il a des amis mais il manque autre chose, enfin, il manquait quelque chose jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève, qui va bousculé sa vie. Entre amour, amitié et la famille, le jeune homme n'est pas au bout de ses peines (je sais je suis nulle en résumé) /HxH/
1. Prologue

Annyeong ! (Bonjour) Je vous présente une fanfic qui date d'environ 4 ans ans ! Bien sur je l'ai relue mais je ne pouvais pas changer tout son contenu et je pense qu'elle est un peu fleur bleue " Enfin, je vais arrêter de vous spoiler.

Voici donc Military Love, un fanfiction Boys Love, ma première.

Ah oui ! Je n'oublie pas de prévenir que si vous n'aimez pas les relations entre individus du même sexe SURTOUT ne lisez pas !

Dernière chose trèèèèès importante, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent à la créatrice du jeu Amour Sucré : ChiNoMiko

 _Mardi 2 juin à 8h30_

C'était encore une journée comme toutes les autres où Alexy se rendait en cours et s'ennuyait à mort, pourtant il avait des amis, même beaucoup, mais c'est comme si quelque chose lui manquait terriblement pour qu'il se sente parfaitement bien... Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi.

Seulement voilà ce jour-là, un nouveau fit son apparition dans son cour de français. Qui peut-il bien être ? Alexy fixait le nouveau venu avec insistance mais il dû arrêter lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha pour s'installer à côté de lui, cependant il avait pu remarquer les magnifiques yeux verts du jeune homme ainsi que sa carrure de Dieu aux allures athlétiques sans oublier ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés, ils avaient l'air tellement doux et soyeux que le bleu se retint de justesse de les toucher. Il sortit de ses songes seulement lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée, il rangea vite ses affaires puis se dépêcha de partir de la salle.

Alexy passa le reste de la journée de cours en pensant à ce mystérieux châtain, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité. Lorsqu'à la fin de la journée il retrouva son frère pour rentrer chez eux, Alexy vit l'inconnu dire au revoir à ce dernier et à sa meilleure amie Violette. Sur le chemin de la maison, les jumeaux ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, car l'un était trop occupé à jouer à la console et l'autre s'était plonger dans sa musique, pensant au jeune nouveau qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, se promettant de faire connaissance avec lui. Pour une fois, il irait parler à ce garçon tout seul, sans demander les infos à Armin ou lui demander de l'accompagner.

Voilà c'est la fin du Prologue, je sais c'était court ! Mais cette fanfiction est courte !

Byee ;)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre a Sweet Amoris

Bon ! Me revoici avec la suite !

Le chapitre 1 est un peu plus long et avance lentement ! Donc j'entends déjà les pensées de lecteur : "Oui, il ne se passe rien, c'est ennuyeux" etc, etc... Sachez, vous qui me lisez que cette fanfic étant une de mes première comme je l'ai dit précédemment date d'une période où la violence et les textes mature n'était pas pensable pour moi. Ce texte contient donc 4 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue est le contenu est calme. Donc vous qui voulez de la violence, langage cru et de l'action attendez mes textes plus récents :) !

Ou alors le chapitre du Lémon (oui il y en a un, d'où le contenu M)

Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à ChiNoMiko et non à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soir même de sa première rencontre avec le nouveau, Alexy cherchait comment parler au jeune homme et Armin, son frère jumeaux, le sentait nerveux, ce qui empêcha ce dernier de passer son niveau sur Dragon Quest. Le brun s'énerva et posa sa console.

\- Je t'en prie, Alexy. Arrête de faire des allers-retours de notre chambre au salon, tu me rends dingue là ! Grogna le brun.

\- Je ne peux pas, ça m'aide à réfléchir, dit-il sur un ton dur et masculin ce qui étonna son jumeau.

\- Ah... Eh je peux savoir ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

\- Quoi... Oh... Ben... Rien c'est juste que... C'est...

Devant la mine interrogatrice de son frère, il se creusa les méninges pour trouver une excellente excuse, il fallait qu'elle soit valable et vraisemblable, parce qu'il ne voulait pas révéler que la réel raison de son agitation était le jeune châtain de la journée. Au bout de quelques seconde il ajouta :

\- Un contrôle !

\- Un... contrôle... ?! Répéta Armin.

\- C'est ça... un gros contrôle... Très très dur... Je... réfléchissais pour savoir si je l'avais réussi... Voilà... Bon... bonne nuit frérot, à demain.

Le jeune bleu n'en dit pas plus et se coucha dans son lit sous les yeux de son frère qui ne haussa un sourcil, se doutant bien que l'histoire du "gros contrôle" n'était qu'un prétexte, il se doutait qu'en réalité, son frère avait croisé le jeune châtain qui était arrivé aujourd'hui et que Violette et lui avait croisé dans la cour le midi. A ce moment-là Violette avait proposé au jeune homme de manger avec eux, Alexy l'aurait vu s'il n'avait pas décidé d'aller faire des courses et de manger un morceau en chemin. Armin rit doucement devant le comportement enfantin de son frère et se coucha également.

Le lendemain, la matinée parut rapide aux yeux d'Alexy, sauf pour le cours de mathématiques, la prof avait demandé au jeune nouveau de s'asseoir à ses côtés, le jeune aux cheveux bleu avait soupirer de stress, il devait lui parler, c'était l'occasion il était de nouveau à ses côtés. Alors que dans sa tête, Alexy prévoyait un plan A, B et C pour lui adresser la parole, il manqua de s'étouffer lorsque le jeune homme se tourna vers lui. Il se mit même à paniquer lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Salut ! Tu dois être Alexy, j'ai parlé avec ton frère Armin hier, au fait moi c'est Kentin, ravie de te connaitre, annonça t-il avec le sourire.

"Il... connait mon nom... et en plus il en est ravie... ouh là... j'ai un peu chaud... bon reprends toi Alex... et surtout dit quelque chose d'intelligent."

\- Salut, tenta t-il avec un petit sourire gêner. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? Comment connais-tu mon frère ?

"Question inutile, idiote et complètement à l'Ouest. C'est n'importe quoi. En plus, il doit penser que je le harcèle." pensa t-il en se giflant mentalement.

Néanmoins le dit Kentin répondit en riant.

\- Ahaha ! T'es marrant toi ! En réalité je connaissais déjà Violette, mais elle parlait beaucoup moins il y a six mois. Bref de ce fait Armin m'a proposé de manger avec vous le midi, ton frère avait prévu de faire un pique-nique. Mais tu n'étais pas là, il m'ont dit que tu avait quelque chose à faire. Et pour ta première question, je suis arrivé, enfin revenu, hier.

\- Ah... Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais si tu étais là avant alors pourquoi tu es parti pour revenir ?

\- On va dire que j'étais assez différent d'aujourd'hui. A l'époque je portais des lunettes, j'étais plus petit et je me faisais harceler sans cesse, alors mon père à décidé de m'envoyer dans une école militaire pendant six mois pour m'endurcir et voilà le résultat... maintenant on me fout la paix, puisque l'on ne me reconnait pas.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu étais avant, mais en tout cas le résultat est plus que satisfaisant... *clac*... ça t'apprendra à te faire des idées pareils" se dit Alexy en se giflant une fois de plus mentalement.

Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi jusqu'à la sonnerie de midi annonçant la fin des cours, Armin avait envoyé un message à son frère lui disant de ramener Kentin avec lui pour manger à midi. Armin avait invité Castiel, Lysandre, Rosa, Violette, son jumeau et bien sûr Kentin. Il voulait inviter Nathaniel mais ce dernier avait une réunion de délégué. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous avait presque fini leur repas, tous sauf Alexy qui ne faisait que discuter de choses et d'autre avec Kentin. Chaque parole du jeune homme donnait au bleu un bonheur indescriptible. Evidemment ceci n'échappa pas à l'œil de Rosa, Violette et Armin qui riaient dans leur coin de voir le jeune bleu boire chaque parole du châtain. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, sur le chemin du retour Armin regardait Alexy, quand ce dernier s'en rendit compte il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai un truc sur le nez ?

\- Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le gamer.

\- Qui ? Kentin ? Oui, c'est quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique mais rien de plus.

Armin s'arrêta et se plaça devant son frère le regard dure et les mains sur les hanches.

\- Pas à moi ! Rosalya et Violette l'on vu aussi. En plus tu n'arrête pas de sourire comme un abruti depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis content que tu es trouvé un nouvel ami mon frère mais sache qu'il n'est peut-être pas comme toi et nous on ne veut pas que tu souffre.

Alexy soutint le regard de son frère, fronçant les sourcils avant de répondre sèchement.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ! Armin, je le connais que depuis hier ! Bon sang, si je devais tomber sous le charme d'un garçon aussi vite que ça, mais ce serait une vie de cauchemar. Alors je ne nie pas qu'il m'attire physiquement, parce que oui, je le trouve beau et attirant. Mais il y a des filles que tu trouve belle et attirante et tu ne vas pas leur sauter dessus ! Et je me moque pas mal du fait qu'il ne soit pas gay ! Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une aventure avec lui. Tu me fais chier Armin !

Puis dans un élan de colère contre son jumeau Alexy reprit le chemin sans dire un mot de plus et laissant son frère bouche bée. Le bleu se mettait rarement en colère mais lorsqu'il le faisait il n'était pas rare qu'il soit extrêmement dangeureux, Armin rattrapa son frère et tenta de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je suis désolé Alex. Je voulais juste te dire... Juste fait attention à toi, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal. Si un jour tu te rends compte que tu as des sentiments pour lui, et que lui n'est pas gay... Dis-toi qu'on sera toujours là pour t'aider que ce soit Violette ou moi.

Alexy regarda son frère en soupirant, il n'était pas calmer mais néanmoins, il n'y aurait pas plus de conflit ce soir. Un sourire en coin cruel se logea sur ses lèvres en regardant son frère.

\- Et toi avec Violette, il n'y a absolument pas rien entre vous ! Tu n'a absolument aucun sentiment pour elle !

\- Ce... ce n'est pas pareil... on n'est pas...

Devant la tête de son frère qui ne lâchera rien il avoua.

\- Bon d'accord... On l'est peut-être un peu.

\- Alors ! C'est quand que ce sera officiel ? Demanda t-il toujours avec un air sérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Violette aime pas s'afficher tu le sais bien.

Alexy soupira devant la tête que son frère faisait la tempête semblait passer mais Armin savait bien que son frère était attiré par Ken, et ce n'était pas seulement de loin, parce qu'il le trouvait beau et attirant, mais il semblerait bien que le jeune bleu finisse par tomber amoureux. En comparaison de l'après-midi, la soirée chez les jumeaux était relativement calme.

Le reste de la semaine, tous se rendait à leur cours et chaque cour que les deux nouveaux amis avaient en communs, ils se mettaient ensemble pour le plus grand plaisir du lycéen bleu. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à côté en Français, en Maths, en Physique et en Anglais. Les quatre cours devenu favoris à Alexy. Pourtant, le jeune homme tentait d'être neutre à tout ça, le pire était de penser que son frère avait surement raison. Le jeune bleu ne devait pas se laisser aller. Sinon à cours sur il souffrirait.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Séparation & Réconciliation

Hello tout le monde, me revoila aujourd'hui pour le Chapitre 2 !

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre m'a fait énormément de mal à la relecture, il y avait faute sur faute, un cauchemar ! Et il est bien possible que certaines soient encore cachées.

Bref, un autre point, ce chapitre est extêment long je trouve, et il contient un lémon, autant vous dire que comme c'était mon premier je n'en suis pas fière, je ne voulais pas le retirer complètement alors j'ai décidé de ne faire que des modifications et quelques suppressions. Bien sur, je l'ai signaler, donc si vous voulez vous pouvez le passé si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça.

Bien assez de blalbla, je rappelle encore une fois que les persos ne sont pas de moi !

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Alexy et Kentin se connaissaient et plus le temps passait plus ils étaient proches. Les sentiments du jeune aux cheveux bleus se développait de plus en plus, il tentait de garder son calme et de refouler ces sentiments dont Armin l'avait mis en garde lors de l'arrivé de Ken au lycée, malgré tout c'était vraiment dur et refouler ses sentiments étaient plus douloureux qu'il n'y paraissait.

Cette après-midi là en Français, la prof décida de leur donner un exposé à faire sur une pièce de théâtre imposée. Les deux amis qui inévitablement se sont mis ensemble pour se travail sont tombé sur Hamlet de Shakespeare.

\- To be or not To be ! Rigola Kentin.

\- That is the question ! Ajouta Alexy.

Ainsi toute la classe partit dans un fou rire au grand malheur du professeur. Une fois le cours terminé, les deux amis sortirent de la salle en rigolant encore.

\- Si ça te dit, on peut se rendre à la bibliothèque pour les recherches ? Dit Alexy.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas on s'y retrouve dans une heure faut que j'aille faire des courses pour mon père, sourit le châtain.

\- A tout à l'heure alors ! Lança Alexy souriant à son tour.

Puis Kentin et Alexy se séparèrent l'un se rendant directement à la bibliothèque, l'autre se rendit au supermarché le plus proche.

De son côté Kentin marchait à une vitesse impressionnante permettant à l'air de le traverser de part en part. Parce que depuis que Alexy et lui s'étaient rapprochés, il en arrivait à pensé à lui tout le temps et de ce fait avoir de nombreuses bouffées de chaleur. Ce dernier prit le chemin de la maison se disant qu'il dirait que le supermarché était fermé si son père le questionne, et fonça sous une douche froide et longue.

"Pourquoi je réagis comme ça quand je suis avec lui, putain ça craint, c'est comme quand je voyais Jenna avant, elle me rejetait sans cesse, mais je l'aimais. Et maintenant qu'elle est partie, je ressens des choses bizarre pour Alex, bon faut que je me reprenne"

La douche était bénéfique mais il en oublia l'heure, quand il s'en rendit compte il en sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair, s'habilla en vitesse avec son pantalon camouflage, un haut noir uniquement vu qu'il faisait beau et chaud, mais surtout chaud. Après avoir effectué des exercices de respirations, il rejoignit son ami en courant.

Alors que Alexy rentrait dans la bibliothèque, il se dépêcha de se rendre aux toilettes et lâcha la pression.

"Ouh... Ce n'est pas possible, on se calme Alexy, tu vas y arriver, faut absolument que tu te contrôle... Oh... Mon dieu... Ok, contrôle ta respiration... C'est ça... Respire..."

Alors qu'il tentait de ne pas penser à Kentin en arrivant avec peine à contrôler sa respiration, une voix familière traversa les toilettes.

\- Alex, t'es là ? La bibliothécaire m'a dit que tu étais aux toilettes depuis un quart d'heure, tout va bien ?

Alexy pût reconnaître cette voix entre milles, une voix masculine et sexy qui le hantait jours et nuits, ça ne pouvait qu'être Kentin. De plus lorsqu'il s'inquiétait sa voix était douce mais toujours bien assurée. Il respira un coup et tenta de dire quelque mot d'une voix mal contrôler.

\- Kentin ! C'est toi ? "Bien sur que c'est lui, sois pas idiot"

\- Oui, mais il y'a un problème ? Tu as l'air pas très bien.

\- N... Non... C'est bon j'ai... J'ai juste fait une crise d'asthme... Ah...

\- Tu es sur que ça va aller, tu a l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer !

\- Puisque je te dis... Que ça peut aller... Tant fait pas... J'arrive... Réserve des places... Sur les ordinateurs... Je ne serais pas long...!

\- D'accord !

Le châtain quitta les toilettes, et Alexy se détendît un peu.

Le bleu sortit des toilettes et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et se rendit compte que sa respiration n'était toujours pas revenu à la normal.

"Tant pis, après tout je lui est dit que je venais de faire une crise, c'est malin mais maintenant je passe pour un asthmatique, bon ce n'est pas grave, je dois y aller."

Le bleu se rendit dans la salle principale mais ne vit pas son ami devant un ordinateur, non au grand dam du jeune homme il n'y avait plus de place, les seuls dernières places étaient sur les canapés et en plus ils devaient faire leur recherche sur les livres.

"Du calme, Alexy, on respire... Bon reprend-toi..."

Alexy se dirigea donc vers le seul canapé qui rester, celui à l'abri de tous les regards. Il s'assit à côté de Kentin qui arborait une mine désolée.

\- Il ne rester plus que cette place, je suis désolé Alex !

\- C'est rien... Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Alexy pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Oui ! Regarde sur ce livre, bon il n'y a peut être rien sur Shakespeare mais il y a quelque chose sur la mort d'Ophélie, dans la pièce qu'on traite Hamlet.

\- Cool ! S'extasia le bleu. Pour l'auteur ne t'en fait pas j'irai voir sur mon PC.

Lorsque Kentin sentit le bleu se coller à lui pour mieux voir il cru s'évanouir tellement il avait chaud, puis plus il était près plus ses envies augmentait, et plus il avait d'envie plus sa respiration se faisait compliqué, il n'osait même pas se retourner pour voir son ami en face et finit par rougir violemment. Quant à Alexy lui, il se sentait comme attiré par Kentin et ne cessait de fixer ses lèvres si fine et appétissante.

Se sentant observé, le châtain se retourna mais lorsqu'il le fit il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec son ami, il plongea alors ses yeux émeraude dans les yeux améthyste d'Alexy, et sans savoir ce qu'il faisait Kentin happa les douces lèvres du bleu dans un baiser plein d'envie. Leur baiser dura quelques minutes, il semblait même à Kentin que Alexy avait répondu à son baiser tout comme lui après et ainsi de suite mais il se sentait bien, de plus, à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, le châtain glissait sur le canapé pour se retrouver couché sous son ami.

Alexy se sentait aux anges et savourait se premier contact avec l'homme qu'il désirait secrètement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait le bleu se figea et Kentin ouvrit les yeux, ils descellèrent leurs lèvres. Alexy se releva en proclamant milles excuses à son ami et s'enfuit en courant laissant Kentin tout seul sur le canapé.

"Je suis vraiment trop con... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça plus jamais Kentin ne voudras me reparler... Quel abruti je fais... J'ai l'air fin moi à m'enfuir comme un pauvre type."

Alexy rentra chez lui et s'affala sous les couvertures en jurant toutes les deux secondes, son jumeau arriva mais sans console, il n'en avait pas eu besoin vu qu'il avait passé son après midi avec Violette.

\- Ça va ? Al' tu te mets jamais dans ton lit quand tu rentre, tu es malade ?

\- Non ça va très bien, cracha celui-ci assez en colère.

\- Ah... Ben oui je vois ça, tu rentre tu te mets sous la couette, tu m'incendie, et pour finir tes écouteurs sont sur le bureau, ah oui la c'est clair je confirme que tu pète la forme.

\- ...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis ton frère et jumeau qui plus est, tu ne peux même pas parler à ton double, comment tu peux te regarder dans un miroir alors.

Le bleu se retourna lança un regard noir au brun et s'assit dans son lit.

\- Tu veux savoir vraiment ?

Devant le visage d'Armin voulant savoir il n'eut d'autre choix que le raconter.

\- Je suis vraiment qu'un idiot de première. J'ai gâché toutes mes chances avec Kentin et tout ça à cause de cette foutu bibliothèque ! Hurla Alexy en se recouvrant de sa couette.

\- Ok, je suis beaucoup plus avancé maintenant merci mon frère je suis ravie de savoir que tu as niqué tes chances avec une bibliothèque, ironisa Armin.

\- Nan... Mais j'ai joué avec le feu et je me suis brûler. Parce que bon j'aurai peut être jamais du me coller à lui...

\- Tu t'es collé à lui ?

\- ... Peut être pas dû le fixer aussi...

\- Tu l'as fixé !

\- Puis surtout pas l'embrasser aussi.

\- TU L'A QUOI ?

\- Ah oui ! Ben ouais, mais c'est lui qui a commencé en faite et moi j'ai fait que y répondre. Je sais, j'aurai jamais dû faire ça, je m'en veux si tu savais à quel point...

\- Mais réfléchi frérot, si c'est lui qui t'a embrasser en premier c'est qu'il ressent un minimum de chose pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas possible il est hétéro... Et pas moi... Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je sois gay...

À présent le bleu pleurait, avec les événements du jour c'est sûr qu'il n'a plus aucune chance. Son jumeau désespéré de la situation ne savait vraiment pas comment faire pour aider Alexy.

Kentin était chez lui, mais dans sa douche encore une fois, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Alexy était parti si vite, ils avaient échangés un baiser... Et alors, personne ne les avais vu, il ne l'avait pas traité de tous les noms. En plus il avait plus que bien aimé. Le jeune militaire se secoua la tête.

"C'est n'importe quoi tout ça... D'un autre côté... J'ai vraiment bien aimé moi... Mais alors, ça veut dire que... Oh ce n'est pas vrai je suis bi... Que va dire mon père si jamais il l'apprend, c'est une catastrophe. Bon si je ne le montre pas, personne ne sera au courant, le tout c'est de garder ça secret"

Le châtain sorti de la douche et se mît en pantalon de pyjama, il mangea et se coucha très tôt, mais ne pu dormir, rien que de fermer les yeux, il sentait encore les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes. À ce souvenir il se tournait et retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Au bout d'une demi-heure de galère pour dormir il décida de s'habiller et d'aller vagabonder un peu dehors. Quelques temps plus tard il croisa Violette et il eu une idée.

\- Salut Kentin, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, s'enquit-il. Mais tu es proche des jumeaux, tu peux me dire où ils habitent.

La jeune fille le regarda d'abord d'un air interrogateur puis elle compris, elle esquissa un sourire et le conduisit a la demeure de ses amis, une fois arrivé devant une maison possédant un étage, la jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda le châtain.

\- C'est ici ! Ah oui, la chambre des garçons c'est celle où il y a le balcon. Mais je crois qu'ils dorment, il y a cours demain tu le sais ça. Si tu veux parler à Alex je te conseille de le faire demain, ou alors tu peux essayer de monter au balcon à la force des bras à l'aide de l'arbre juste à côté.

\- Je vois que tu es connaisseuse, mais je suis surentraîné depuis les six mois passé à l'école militaire, j'ai appris à me servir de mes bras après il suffit d'y arriver quoi, dit le châtain en se dirigeant vers l'arbre.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller ! S'étonna violette.

\- Bien sur que si, j'ai un truc à régler et je ne pourrais pas dormir sans l'avoir fait.

\- Bon ben, règle tes problèmes mais moi je dois y aller.

\- Oui oui, t'en fait pas je connais le chemin.

Le châtain commença à gravir les branches avec une agilité féline, arrivé à hauteur du balcon il sauta sur la rambarde et descendit sur la terrasse, il s'approcha de la porte fenêtre et... Hallelujah, elle est ouverte, le jeune homme repéra très vite la tignasse bleue qui dormait à demi sur les couvertures, son jumeau tenait une console dans ses bras en guise de Doudou et Alexy, un coussin en forme d'ipod.

"Il est chou quand il dort" pensa Kentin.

Ce dernier s'assit avec précaution sur le rebord du lit et observa l'homme qui l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure. Il resta assis un bon quart d'heure avant que le jeune bleu s'éveille sentant quelqu'un à ses côté.

Alexy ouvrit un œil puis les deux, il cligna plusieurs fois croyant rêver, mais non le capitaine commando était bel et bien la sur son lit en train de le regarder, il avait manqué de crier mais la main de son ami l'en empêcha, lorsque ce dernier retira sa main il s'empressa de coller sa bouche a la sienne. Ce geste surpris le propriétaire du lit et le repoussa gentiment.

\- Attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Chuchota t-il.

\- Je suis venue te voir je voulais te parler, mais tu dormais si bien je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolé.

\- Mais comment ta fait pour monter ? Et de quoi tu voulais me parler, de cette aprèm je t'ai dit que j'étais vraiment désolé.

\- Je suis un très bon grimpeur. Et tu a vu juste je voulais te parler de cette après midi dans la bibliothèque et de notre... Baiser. Mais sache que je...

\- Ne dis rien, je t'en prie si tu veux me hurler dessus, me frapper, me traiter de tous les noms, fais le demain... Mais pas maintenant, lança Alexy les yeux fermés pour mieux encaissée le coup.

Kentin sourit et profita que son ami et les yeux fermés pour l'embrasser tendrement. Alexy se surpris à répondre une nouvelle fois, lorsque le châtain se décolla pour reprendre son souffle il souffla à l'oreille de l'autre :

\- Il est hors de question que je te frappe... que je te traite de tous les noms ou encore... que je te hurle dessus... Tout ce que je veux faire la c'est ça...

Sans qu'Alexy ne pût dire un mot, le jeune châtain captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et cette fois le baiser était plus profond, plus langoureux, le bleu ne savait que faire est-ce qu'il devait le repousser ou le laisser faire et profiter. Il choisit la seconde solution dans un premier temps et ne fit qu'empirer les choses lorsque Kentin se mît à cheval sur lui, la il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'arrêter, ça allait trop loin... Alors il reprit possession de ses lèvres, respira et tourna la tête quand le châtain voulut recommencer.

\- Arrête, Ken... Kentin... Je ne peux pas... En plus mon frère et à côté... S'il te plaît... Rentre chez toi ! Il vaut mieux... Crois-moi, dit Alexy tout bas en pleurant presque.

Le jeune militaire, un peu secoué et choqué par le fait que son ami le repousse comme ça, se redressa d'un air interrogateur et Alexy le regarda également la passion dévorant ses yeux mais il s'y refusait, il ne voulait pas se faire avoir par Kentin, comme il avait pût se faire avoir auparavant dans son autre lycée. Il se rappela même une fois qu'un des gars de sa classe s'était fait passer pour quelqu'un de la même orientation sexuelle que lui, il s'était embrassé et même presque dépasser la limites du raisonnable et puis un beau jour il l'avait vu avec une fille et un de ses copain était arrivait pour se moquer de lui en le traitant des pires injures qui puissent exister et il ne voulait en aucun cas que sa recommence.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas un jeu Kentin, et en plus je suis fatigué, il y a cours demain.

Alors le dit Kentin se leva et repartit par la porte fenêtre et l'arbre avec un poids sur le cœur qui lui arracha une larme amer et douteuse. Alexy s'était recouvert de sa couette et pleurait en silence pour ne réveiller personne.

Le lendemain pendant le cours de maths que nos deux amis avaient en communs, le jeune bleu se sentait fixé, et ne s'y trompa pas il vit du coins de l'œil que Kentin le regardait avec insistance, heureusement qu'il y avait une fenêtre à côté de lui, cela pouvait facilement passer par le fait qu'il regarde juste dehors, il fallait juste que le jeune fan de musique ait moins l'air gêné. Au moment où il allait se détendre, il sentit quelque chose sur sa jambe gauche, lorsqu'il regarda Kentin, celui ci écrivait, mais depuis quand était il gaucher, Alexy vit discrètement qu'une main dont le propriétaire ne lui était pas inconnu lui chatouillait le genou. Le bleu, déglutit difficilement et se mît à écrire le cour.

Une demi heure passé, la cloche sonna, mais Alexy n'en pouvait plus, il devait faire quelque chose et vite. Kentin était sortit avant lui, et heureusement ou pas, il passa à côté de la salle des délégués la seul vide entre deux cours. Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par le bras et le plaquer contre la porte, il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Kentin que ce dernier lui donnait déjà un baiser enflammée, le jeune bleu s'abandonna au châtain appréciant son contact.

*DRIIIING* deuxième sonnerie rappelant à l'ordre les retardataires faisant revenir sur terre Kentin et Alexy qui n'avait pas arrêté pour autant.

\- Kentin... On doit... Hmm... Aller en... Cours... Dit le bleu contre la bouche du concerné.

\- Deux minutes Alex... Répondit le militaire en l'attrapant par les hanches pour se coller plus à lui.

Alexy et lui continuait pendant une minutes avant que ce dernier le repousse.

\- Non... Arrête... Je t'en prie ! Fit le petit bleu avec un air suppliant.

\- ... Ton corps, lui, ne veut pas arrêter, au contraire il me supplie de continuer... Lança Kentin en lui embrassant le cou.

Le jeune lycéen collé au mur, attrapa les épaules du châtain et avant de rassembler ses quelques force et de renverser leur positions.

\- J'en peux plus, je craque, fit le bleu en embrassant le châtain avec entrain.

Kentin surpris par cette phrase, n'en tint pas comte pour autant et profita du magnifique baiser que lui offrait Alexy.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils arrêtèrent leur embrassade et le jeune châtain l'enlaça et lui caressa le dos.

\- J'ai réalisé un truc hier lors de la visite nocturne, chuchota Kentin.

\- Ah oui... Quoi ? Répondit le bleu surpris.

\- En faite je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est de l'amour parce que tu es un mec et moi, a la base je suis hétéro donc théoriquement ça peut pas marcher mais...

\- N'en dis pas plus j'ai compris, tu as du bien rire a l'instant hein... Faire croire que tu partages les mêmes sentiments que moi, faire croire que le fait qu'on soit deux mecs n'ai pas d'importance mais le pire c'est que, après ce que tu as fait hier soir je me suis dit que tu étais peut être sincère, j'ai eu tort d'y croire... Mais maintenant je veux plus te voir...

Alexy sortit de la salle des délégués en pleurs laissant derrière lui un jeune châtain qui se rendit compte qu'il l'avait beaucoup blesser, le bleu rentra chez lui même si ce n'était pas la fin des cours comme ses parents travaille tous les deux très tard, ils ne remarqueraient rien. Le jeune homme s'affala sur le canapé et se vida de toute l'eau qui avait dans son corps, ne manquant pas d'inonder le coussin qu'il serrait fort contre lui.

"Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïf, comment j'ai pu croire une seconde que l'on pourrait avoir une chance. Baka de Kentin, il ne l'emportera pas au paradis, en tout cas je veux plus jamais le voir, jamais... Jamais... Jam..."

*Brzzz Brzzz* c'était le portable d'Alexy qui sonnait dans sa poche, un appel de... Ken, le jeune homme bleu ne répondit pas trop en colère.

Après quinze appels du châtain, une dizaine de message vocaux disant qu'il est désolé, le bleu reçu un SMS du même expéditeur.

" Alex ! J't'en prie, réponds-moi... Je... Je voulais pas te blesser je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit :( ! Je suis vraiment un idiot, pardonne-moi... La vérité c'est que je ne t'apprécie pas... Non... En faite... Je dirais plutôt que... Je... Je t'aime Alexy... Oui je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque tu m'a fuit à la bibliothèque.

Si tu ne veux pas me pardonner, je ne crois pas avoir la force de te regarder en face T-T désolé encore une fois."

Les larmes du jeunes redoublèrent ne savant pas si c'est réel ou s'il jouait de la comédie. Il relit le message au moins 5 fois avant d'avoir une idée qui prouvera si oui ou non Kentin l'aimait vraiment.

"Voilà, comme ça je serais sûr ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour moi... Zut, mais comment je vais trouver quelqu'un pour la phase 4... Bon procédons par élimination

\- Castiel : Euh... Non... J'ai envie de vivre... Et il est hétéro... Ensuite...

\- Nathaniel : ... Ah non... Chasse gardé... Melody pourrait me tuer... Même s'ils ne sont pas ensemble... Bon next...

\- Lysandre : Aucun obstacles... Mais il est purs hétéro et son style de vie ne s'accorde pas du tout avec le mien...

\- Armin : ... Beurk... C'est mon frère, et en plus mon jumeau... Et puis il est avec violette.

Bon ben... J'ai fait tous les mecs possibles, ils sont tous hétéro et pour quelques uns il y a une sorte de chien de garde femelle avec inscrit sur le front "chasse gardé"... Réfléchissons... Mais bien sur... Dake, en plus il est bi, problème je n'ai pas son numéro, tant pis j'irai le voir sur la plage demain."

Le bleu avait mis tellement de temps à mettre sur pied son plan qu'il était déjà 16h20, il savait que son frère aller rentrer avec Violette, vu qu'ils faisaient leur devoir ensemble. Sauf que cette fois quand le brun arriva, il vit que Kentin les suivait. Furieux Alexy se sauva dans sa chambre et claqua la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Kentin et les deux autres.

\- Je n'aurai peut être jamais dût venir, fit Kentin a Armin.

\- Mais si tant fait pas, il finira par se calmer tout seul, le rassura Violette.

\- Je... Ferai mieux d'y aller...

\- Il est hors de question que tu partes, mon frère a un mauvais caractère, n'en prend pas compte et viens bosser.

Kentin acquiesça et s'assit à la table de la salle à manger, puis commença à travailler sur ses mathématiques. Lorsqu'il eut finit il regarda son agenda et vit qu'ils avaient un devoir de français, Hamlet de Shakespeare. Kentin et lui devaient absolument le faire ensemble.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux où boudait le bleu. Le châtain toqua et a sa plus grande surprise il entendit "entre", Ken ne se fit pas prier et poussa la porte pour ouvrir les yeux rond de stupéfaction. Alexy était couché sur lit avec sur lui probablement un boxer sous son bermuda, en gros il était torse nus. A cette vu Kentin ne pût s'empêcher de rougir violemment, accompagné du bleu qui attrapa une chemise rapidement pour se la mettre sur lui.

\- Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas a ce que se soit toi, vu que j'ai plus l'habitude de voir mon frère et Violette rentrer dans la chambre. En fait, tu venais pour quoi ?

\- Oh... Je voulais juste savoir pour l'exposé de français pour la semaine prochaine... Est-ce qu'on le fait encore ensemble ou pas ?

\- J'n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser tomber mes partenaires, donc pour ce qui est cours je serai ravie de t'aider et d'être ton partenaire. Il ne faut pas mélanger vie privée et cours.

Vers 20h, les deux amis prirent congé des jumeaux et repartirent chez eux, Alexy mît le couvert pour Armin et lui vu que leur parents devait rentrer à 22h une semaine sur deux à cause du boulot. Ils mangèrent vite fait et se mirent au lit. Alexy écouta de la musique et s'apprêtait à mettre son plan a exécution le lendemain.

 _Vendredi 13 juin_ (début du plan d'Alexy pour connaître les réels sentiments de Kentin a son égard.)

Ce matin-la Alexy se sentait incroyablement bien, il était super imprégné de son plan et le mît en action tout de suite en allant en cours et faisant croire a tout ceux qui était au courant que Kentin et lui s'aimait que c'était a présent de l'histoire ancienne et qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en vu, évidemment la nouvelle fit son petit bout de chemin pour arriver aux oreilles de Ken qui ne croyait pas un mot de cette histoire, ainsi il n'en tint pas compte et laissa la rumeur circuler. Ne voyant pas de réaction, Alexy se retenu d'être triste ne voulant pas que les autres pensent que c'était du baratin et évita de croiser l'homme qu'il aimait vraiment de toute la journée.

Seulement voilà le cours de français arriva rapidement et la impossible de l'éviter, mais Alexy fut étonné que le jeune militaire n'essaie même pas de lui parler, ce dernier était concentré sur les exercices qu'avait donné la prof et ne lui adressait même pas un regard, le jeune bleu se sentit un peu blessé mais ne devait pas renoncer. Il devait tenir le coup.

Le lendemain Alexy se rendit à la plage et rencontra inévitablement Dakota. Le jeune surfeur aimait bien Alexy et il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi.

\- Salut Dake !

\- Tiens, Salut petit excentrique, tu veux faire de la planche avec moi aujourd'hui.

\- Non, j'ai une faveur a te demander, j'aimerai que tu fasses comme si on était ensemble pendant trois jours au moins.

\- T'aurai pas envie de rendre quelqu'un jaloux toi par hasard, rit le blond en voyant la mine un peu désespéré du bleu. Mais c'est d'accord, je commence quand ?

\- Demain matin, tu viens me chercher à la maison et tu me dépose au lycée et attention tu dois m'embrasser et il faut que ça fasse vrai.

\- Pas de soucis. Je te passe mon numéro aussi tiens.

\- Merci. Bon a demain alors.

Tout content que son plan fonctionne à merveille le bleu se sentit tout excité de savoir comment allait réagir le militaire de sa vie.

Donc Alexy passa son week-end à sortir avec Violette et son frère, ces derniers jours il n'avait pas envie de faire du shopping. Puis lorsqu'il vit un couple d'amoureux sur un banc, il eut un petit coup de blues, ils avaient l'air tellement, heureux, serein et complice, tout ce qu'il ne pourra peut-être jamais être avec Kentin. Il se retourna et entra dans la boutique de musique derrière lui. A peine il fit un pas que le bleu remarqua un jeune homme au fond de la boutique qui regardait les CD de musique techno, son genre de musique quoi. En s'approchant un peu il remarqua que c'était Kentin. Surpris, le jeune homme se cacha derrière les autres CD de musique pour l'observer.

"Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui je croyais qu'il n'écoutait que du rock, surtout il faut rester discret, mais, il regarde la compilation de cette année, il ne va pas se l'acheter quand même il sait en plus que je le veux pour mon anniversaire... Ah mais c'est qu'il l'achète en plus, bon je ferai mieux de sortir de la."

Alexy sortit du magasin de musique et rejoignit son frère et violette. Il demanda au couple de rentrer et voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ils acceptèrent. Une fois rentré chez eux, le jeune bleu se mît devant la télé avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles apparemment il ne voulait pas parler de son problème.

Très vite la fin du weekend arriva et le lundi matin, Alexy était prêt à recevoir Dake pour qu'il l'emmène au lycée. Seulement, l'idée de l'embrasser lui, et pas son Kentin ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. A 7h45, il sortit de chez lui et vit le dit Dake l'attendre sur une magnifique bécane. Il sourit et monta dessus. Le blond le posa devant le lycée et au même moment le militaire montra le bout de son nez, voyant que le châtain regardait dans sa direction, Alexy attrapa Dakota et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, tout en étant dégouté de ce qu'il faisait.

De son côté Kentin bouillait de l'intérieur, ce n'était pas de la vengeance qu'il lui faisait subir mais de la torture, seulement, comment lui prouver qu'il n'aimait que ce beau bleu. Après tout lui aussi était gay maintenant qu'il ressentait de forte chose pour lui. Il s'approcha du "couple" et regarda attentivement Dake avant de prendre la main d'Alexy et de courir dans le lycée.

Le bleu plus que surpris l'arrêta devant la salle de leur premier cours. Et lui lança un regard interrogateur et noir.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, va donc te taper des nanas au lieu de m'empêcher d'avoir des mecs.

\- C'est du n'importe quoi ! Je n'aime personne, plus aucune fille ne peut me satisfaire. A présent c'est toi que je veux... Alex écoute-moi, j'ai été maladroit l'autre jour, mais je ne voulais pas en arriver là... C'est dur pour moi d'avouer que je suis comme ça, certains de mes amis et de ma famille ne l'accepterait pas...

\- Dans ce cas, oublie-moi ! Comme ça tu pourras reprendre une vie normale... Et t'es "amis" et ta "famille" n'aurons pas à subir le fait que tu sois gay.

Le châtain fut choqué par les dire de son ami et chercha un moyen pour le convaincre qu'il n'aimait que lui.

\- Mais comment je peux te persuader que les dire de ma famille et de mes amis, ne m'intéresse pas. Arrête de me fuir sans arrêt. Je te rappelle que c'est aussi un peu de ta faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas embrasser à la bibliothèque peut être qu'on n'en serait pas là.

\- Bon sang ! Tu exagères, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai embrassé en premier...

\- ...

Alexy ne sachant pas trop quoi faire eut soudain une idée qui laissa son plan du départ dans la poubelle. Il se retourna et vit que le seul mec sur terre qu'il aimait vraiment été prêt a faire n'importe quoi pour le convaincre.

\- Si tu assumes tant devant les autres, et que tu veux me prouver que tu m'aimes vraiment, il n'y a qu'un moyen pour ça... Embrasse-moi ! Ici devant tout le monde.

D'abord étonné, Kentin hésita un peu. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait changer d'avis seulement avec un baisé. Mais voulant vraiment lui montrer ses sentiments il se rapprocha du jeune bleu qu'il plaqua contre le mur a côté de la salle de classe. Il prit le visage d'Alexy entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune fan de musique pensa qu'il ne lui ferait que le strict minimum, niveau bisou, mais il fut très vite surpris que le châtain demande l'entrée de sa bouche en passant une petite langue sur les lèvres du bleu. Du coup, ce dernier entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa la langue de son ami passé pour aller taquiner la sienne.

Alexy était tellement dans le baiser passionnée et langoureux que lui donnait le jeune militaire qu'il en ferma les yeux, puis sans s'en rendre compte, il passa ses bras autour du cou du dit militaire et apprécia le baiser jusqu'au bout.

D'ailleurs tout le lycée se retournait pour les regarder, mais les deux garçons n'y prêtèrent pas une seule attention. La seule chose qui les sépara fut le manque d'air. Quand Ken ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit qu'un jeune homme, écarlate, essoufflé et qui n'osait plus le regarder en face.

\- Alors satisfait ? Est-ce le baiser qui répond à tes attentes ? Ou alors est ce que je me suis totalement trompé et tu vas me gueuler dessus ?

\- Non c'était... Vraiment bien... Même mieux que je m'y attendais... dit Alexy sans trop d'assurance.

\- Alors tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que je n'aime que toi. Je peux te le dire autant de fois que tu veux. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je...

\- J'ai compris. Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai dit ou fait. Mais comment va réagir Dake ? Lui qui pensait jouer à ça pendant trois jours !

\- Bien fait pour toi ! Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de me rendre jaloux comme ça !

\- Mais ! C'était une bonne solution, et en plus j'ai fait ça aussi parce que je voulais t'oublier c'est tout... Bon d'accord, c'était aussi et surtout pour que tu sois hors de toi et pour savoir ce que tu ressentais vraiment pour moi, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite.

\- Vilain personnage, tu mérite une correction, s'énerva faussement Kentin qui se pencha sur le visage du bleu pour l'embrasser chastement avant de finir par lui mordre la lèvre inférieur.

\- Aïe... Tu m'as mordu ! Et ça saigne en plus !

\- Dans ce cas je vais arranger ça. Ne bouge pas !

Le châtain récupéra tout le sang en suçant sa lèvre blessée. Il sourit quand Alexy sursauta de surprise. Et le colla bien à lui en récupérant chaque perle de sang. Le bleu, lui, semblait totalement déconnecté, il avait fermé de nouveau les yeux et se laissait aller aux soins de celui qui était à présent SON militaire.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les deux nouveaux amoureux rentrèrent en classe et assistèrent à leur cours de français. Mais Alexy n'écoutait rien, il réfléchissait.

"Est-ce que ça va pas un peu vite ? M'aime t-il vraiment ? Le fait d'être comme moi du jour au lendemain peut en perturber plus d'un. J'ai était aveuglé par mes expériences passé, Kentin n'est pas comme les autres. Tout ça est nouveau pour lui, et il n'a même pas un minimum de retenu. Après, il a peut être fait une exception pour me montrer ses réels sentiment envers moi ! Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! Il va devoir répondre à mes interrogations."

Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et regarda Kentin du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier était concentré sur le cours de français.

A la fin des cours, Kentin qui était sortit du cours avant Alexy pour ne pas rater son bus, se fit vite rattraper par ce dernier qui courait comme un malade pour le rejoindre.

\- Ben... Alex... Pourquoi tu cours comme ça tu es pourchassé ?

\- Non. Je veux que tu viennes faire les devoirs à la maison ce soir.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas... Ton frère ne devait pas ramener Violette chez toi ce soir. Et puis je ne voudrais pas vous déranger !

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi tu nous dérangerais, allez viens.

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le bleu l'attirer déjà vers chez lui. Du coup le jeune militaire se retrouva sur le lit d'Alexy en attendant ce dernier qui ce changeait pour être plus a l'aise. Quand le dit Alexy sortit de la salle de bain, il avait laissé tomber ses habits de la journée pour un t-shirt bleu et un sweat du même ton, en revanche il portait un bermuda qui détaillait parfaitement ses jambes si fines.

\- Bien si on essayait de trouver plus de choses sur cette de pièce de Hamlet. Tu ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne chose ! Demanda Alexy en s'asseyant sur son lit en face de son petit ami.

\- Bien... A-allons-y alors ! Lui répondit le châtain, un peu perturbé par cette tenue.

"Exactement l'effet que je voulais, il est donc sérieux à propos de moi. Voilà qui est une super nouvelle... bon je me calme"

\- Tu m'a l'air bizarre. T'a pas arrêté de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Euh... non ! Je te fixe pas, je te regardais juste c'est tout !

\- Dis-moi ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais accepté le fait que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi ! Mais comment réagira ton père... Et les autres ?

\- Mon père va certainement très mal le prendre, il n'a jamais accepté quand j'ai dit que ça ne me gênait pas et lorsqu'il croise des personnes comme nous, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire "ne me fait jamais ce coup mon fils, c'est petit merdeux sont en train de détruire la race humaine". C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas l'accepter mais en fait, je n'aurais jamais du repousser mes sentiments envers toi ! Et pour les autres je m'en fous ! Je t'aime toi ! Les autres on s'en fout !

Le bleu ressentit l'honnêteté de son ami au plus profond de lui, tellement que ça lui procura un énorme frisson qui le fit rougit violemment.

\- Mais... Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais j'ai dit à mon père avant hier que je voulais t'inviter à dormir à la maison, sauf que...

\- Il ne sait pas que tu m'aimes ! Je comprends, tu veux qu'on fasse semblant d'être seulement amis devant lui ?

\- Oui... Je voulais ne pas t'infliger ça... Mais une seconde tu as dit "faire semblant d'être juste amis" ça veut dire que tu veux bien être plus !

\- Évidement, dit Alexy d'une voix ronronnante.

Il jeta le cahier de français à terre et se jeta sur Kentin pour se mettre sur son bassin. Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis le baiser tendre de transforma en un baiser beaucoup plus fougueux et possessif, si bien que le jeune Alexy laissa ses mains parcourir le débardeur du militaire puis il passa une de ses mains en dessous. Il sentit Ken sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda t'il inquiet.

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, surtout ici avec ton frère qui peut arriver à tout moment !

\- Si ce n'est que ça ! S'exclama Alex en souriant.

 ******** LEMON ********

Puis il se leva et alla fermer la porte à clés. Avant de se retourner et de regarder son ami tel un prédateur et de grimper sur lui de façon très suggestive. Sans plus de quartier il retira son sweat et son t-shirt ainsi que celui de Ken qui se laissa faire trop concentrés sur le corps étonnement bien bâti d'Alex.

De son côté, le dit Alex avait terminé de retirer le débardeur du châtain et commença à lui embrasser le coup descendant jusqu'au bouton de chair. Une fois arriver a se point il se mît à sucer un des tétons de Kentin.

\- Alex ! Stop... Ah... Qu'est ce que tu... Fais ? /

\- Je vais te faire mien ! Et maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, souffla le bleu en allant mordre l'autre tétons.

\- Quoi ! Mais on ne peut pas AH...

Kentin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase de que Alexy était déjà en train de caresser son entre-jambe, tout en mordant ses petits bout de chairs qui étaient devenu très dur.

Il sentit que la bosse se formait de plus en plus dans le pantalon army de son ami, Alexy prit donc l'initiative de retirer le pantalon du châtain. Une fois face au boxer, il vit l'ampleur de la bosse et regarda le jeune homme qui avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de se contrôler. Mais c'était s'en compter sur le bleu qui caressa son sexe et lui embrassa le tour du nombril.

\- Non ! A...Alex ! Ah !

Le dit Alex sourit et retira le boxer de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il lui écarta les jambes et embrassa chaque cuisse du châtain le faisant de plus en plus gémir. Après avoir embrassé son futur amant il regarda le membre fièrement dresser avec un peu d'appréhension, il n'allait jamais pouvoir engloutir ça, c'était trop... Immense. Puis il décida de relever le "challenge" et commença à le lécher de long en large, puis déposa quelques baisers.

\- MHH ! Alexy, je... AHH... Pas ici je suis très sensible...

\- Oh, intéressant ! Dans ce cas que dit tu de ça...

Le bleu engloutit le membre de Ken sans problème et le suça de plus en plus vite arrachant des cris pas très masculins au jeune militaire. Lorsqu'il sentit un coup de reins de la part du châtain, il lâcha son sexe pour remonter et l'embrasser et de sucer avidement trois de ses doigts devant l'envie de Kentin qui continuait de gémir.

Le fan de musique se releva en retirant bermuda et caleçon et mît les jambes de son ami en l'air ayant tout pouvoir sur son intimité. Il sortit sa langue et s'approcha pour laper l'intimité du châtain.

Après avoir humidifié l'entrée, le bleu se lécha les doigts une nouvelle fois et entra un doigt en lui, il fit quelques aller-retour avant d'entendre des cris de plaisir sortir de la bouche du châtain. Du coup, il inséra un second doigt et la il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien se faire un passage.

\- Arrête-ça... Je vais devenir dingue... Alex...

Le jeune homme avait commencé les aller retours avec ses deux doigts. Et une fois qu'il le sentit prêt, il retira ses doigts et se plaça a l'entrée de Ken avec ses jambes sur les épaules. Puis avec délicatesse il le pénétra.

\- A-Alex... Retire-toi ça fait mal !

\- Tant fait pas mon amour je vais te détendre pour que tu puisses sentir comme c'est bon, je vais te laisser t'habituer a ma présence en toi.

Alexy se mît à lui embrasser le cou et pour bien le détendre il se mît à le masturber. Peu à peu Ken commencer a moins gémir de douleur, alors le jeune bleu l'embrassa et lui demanda dans l'oreille :

\- Est-ce que je peux commencer ? Promis, j'irais doucement !

\- Ou... Oui ça va mieux... Vas-y !

Alexy ne se fit pas prier et commença à bouger avec de doux coup de reins pour éviter que son nouvel amant ait trop mal. Il accéléra ses coups de butoir et rentra en même temps un peu plus profond en Kentin. D'ailleurs le châtain trouvait ça vraiment bien, du coup il passa ses jambes autour du bassin d'Alex et a ce moment-là, le bleu trouva la prostate, ce qui fit hurlait le jeune uke.

"D'ailleurs... Je vais l'aider un peu... Au put... Zut qu'est ce qu'il et bon... Je vais défaillir. Allons-y."

Alex se retira un peu en ralentissant puis d'un coup fort et rapide il s'enfonça de nouveau au plus profond de son jeune amant, ce qui le fit jouir, laissant échapper un hurlement qui comportait le nom de son petit ami. Le seme ne tarda pas et se libéra en lui hurlant lui aussi le nom de Kentin.

Alexy tomba sur le côté et manqua de tomber par terre car son lit était un lit simple. Du coup Kentin le rattrapa avec le reste de force qu'il avait en lui et le mît sur lui avant de sentir quelque chose coulé entre ses jambes.

 ******* FIN DU LEMON *******

\- T'a pas fait ça... quand même ! Lui dit le jeune militaire.

\- Si, désolé ! Je me suis libéré en toi, mais je t'ai fais mien et c'est ça qui compte pour moi...

Le châtain tomba de fatigue et n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son nouveau petit ami. Alexy se cala à ses côtés pour le laisser respiré et le regarda d'un air soulagé.

\- Repose-toi bien ! Et je m'excuse d'avance pour lorsque tu vas te réveiller.

Après quelques minutes, les deux nouveaux amants étaient endormis mais à ce moment là un certain jumeau et une certaine mauve arrivèrent. Puis lorsqu'ils voulurent entrer dans la chambre, le brun fut bloqué, la porte était fermé à clé. Il décida de passer par la salle de bain qui avait un accès côté salon. Il entra dans la chambre suivit de Violette et alluma la lumière.

Ce dernier sentit de la lumière et ouvrit un œil, ce n'est qu'après avoir vu son frère en face de lui qu'il se figea.

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé amener Violette en quelque part ?

\- De un, je rentre chez moi quand je veux et de deux depuis quand, tu me préviens pas quand tu veux te taper ton petit ami... en plus je ne savais même pas que Ken était ton mec.

Au même moment, le dit Ken s'éveilla et embrassa Alex sur le cou n'ayant pas remarqué qu'ils étaient observés. Il mît une main sur la hanche de son amant et lorsqu'il vit son air figé, il se tourna et poussa un cri de surprise voyant Armin devant eux les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Kentin attrapa son boxer qui gisait sur le sol et le remis avant de se lever et de se mettre en face du brun.

\- Armin ! D-Désolé mais j'aime ton frère, je l'aime et je veux sortir avec lui... Je ne pensais pas pouvoir accepter au départ mais maintenant... Peu importe ce que peux penser les autres... J'assume complètement.

Sur ces mots, le châtain se pencha pour récupérer son T-shirt mais lorsqu'il l'attrapa, il tomba à terre en se plaignant de ses reins. Armin et Alexy comprirent tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, et le bleu malgré sa nudité descendit du lit pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Alex, tu as vraiment fait ça alors que vous sortez juste ensemble.

\- Oui et alors... Moi aussi, je l'aime... Il n'est pas comme mon soi-disant ex, lui il est sincère je le sais.

Dépité, Armin soupira et s'assit a son bureau, Violette qui n'avait pas bougé jusque-là ce mît sur ses genoux sans gêne, puis elle prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que vous avez dévoilé, vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre au moins... Armin n'a pas tort, vous avez brûlé des étapes...

\- Quel étape ? S'étonna le bleu.

\- Eh bien... Le premier rancard, le second, ensuite les premier baisers, les sorties en couple, quelques jours l'un chez l'autre et une fois qu'on sent que c'est solide... On peut se permettre d'en arriver là et de coucher ensemble...

\- Dans se cas on va reprendre juste après nos premiers baisers, vu que notre premier rancard était disons dans la bibliothèque, pour nos recherche sur Shakespeare. Le deuxième c'était ce soir et a présent, on arrive a l'étape des baisers et des câlins, on fera quelque sorties tous les deux et tu viendras quelque jours chez moi... Ce n'est pas compliqué au final. Tu vois qu'on n'a pas brûlé autant d'étape que ça, se justifia Kentin.

\- Mais on ne peut pas oublier le moment qu'on a passé, s'étonna Alex.

\- Bien sur que si, pas que ce n'était pas bien, mais Violette a raison, on a brûlé quelques étapes du coup, tu as sûrement du prendre plus de plaisir que moi, quand on sera plus complice, on prendra dix fois plus notre pied, tu ne crois pas.

\- Si tu le dis !

\- Bon les amoureux pas qu'on s'ennuie mais comment dire, on devrait peut être trouvait un moyen de réaménager la chambre d'ami. Vu qu'on est tous les deux en couple à présent le fait qu'on ait chacun une chambre serait plutôt pas mal, faudra en parler aux parents, proposa Armin.

\- Cool, tu t'en occuperas frérot, s'extasia Alexy.

\- Certainement pas tout seul... Vous allez tous m'aider, même toi ma princesse, sourit le brun en embrassant la joue de Violette.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Trois jours chez Kentin

Me revoilà ! Il y avait longtemps ^^ ! Bref, je reviens avec un chapitre pire que guimauve à mon goût ! Mais bon n'oublions pas que c'était une fiction d'i ans donc i ans j'étais en seconde et je voyais la vie en rose :) !

Mais bref, assez de blabla, le prochain chapitre de l'explication avec le père de Kentin arrive très vite !

Bonne lecture ! Kissu ^^

* * *

Les grandes vacances étaient arrivées et notre militaire semblait toujours autant amoureux de son petit bleuté, d'ailleurs, la semaine d'avant les vacances, il avait dormi chez Alexy, car à présent les jumeaux faisaient chambre à part. Du coup, Armin pouvait recevoir sa petite amie sans problème, de même manière que le jumeau bleu pouvait recevoir Kentin en toute intimité sans être obligé de demander à l'autre de sortir. Maintenant c'était au tour d'Alexy de se rendre chez Kentin, ce dernier avait profité du fait que son père soit au camp des militaires pour assurer l'entrainement des nouveaux pendant une semaine pour inviter son amant chez lui, pendant trois jours.

Une heure avant que son brun militaire n'arrive pour le chercher, Alexy était de plus en plus angoissé, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers-retours entre sa chambre, la salle de bain et le salon, il courait partout sous les rires du couple de son frère, Violette tentait de le calmer mais le bleu n'a jamais vécu de chose semblable avant, c'est pourquoi il voulait que tout soit parfait. Après avoir vérifié une vingtaine de fois ses sacs, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de toute sa vie, il avait prit une douche, s'était habillé avec un pantalon bleu moulant, un t-shirt décolleté, et une gourmette portant son nom. Il s'assit enfin sur le canapé en face de la télé et l'alluma mettant les clips pour se détendre. Les trois amis n'attendirent pas longtemps, la sonnette de leur maison retentit faisant sursauter le bleuté, Armin se leva et alla ouvrir.

\- Salut Kentin ! Vas-y, entre !

\- Hey... Merci, Alex est p...

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'une sorte de boule bleu fonça sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Armin les laissa seul en rejoignant sa petite amie devant la télé. Du côté d'Alexy, le baiser donné à son amant devenait plus profond et plus langoureux. Ken passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de son amour et finit de lui dire bonjour.

\- Tu es prêt ? Mon père part ce soir mais d'ici-là, on fait comme si l'on était de simple ami... D'accord ?

\- Ça marche, je saurais me tenir... Je reviens, je vais prendre mes affaires !

\- Je t'attends là.

Le jeune bleu prit ses affaires, embrassa Violette et son frère et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Lorsqu'il fut de retour à l'entrée, Kentin prit une de ses valises et sortit. Stupéfait, Alexy resta bloqué à l'entrée, une vague de déception se dessina sur son visage. Le remarquant Kentin lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il espérait monter dans une voiture pour aller chez Ken. Tout en rigolant, celui-ci lui rappela qu'ils étaient en terminal et qu'il n'avait que 17 ans. Ils montèrent dans un bus les amenant chez la famille du militaire, un quart d'heure passa avant l'arrivé tant attendu du bleu chez le châtain. Kentin prit le temps de présenter Alex comme son ami et qu'il passerait 3 jours chez eux. Le père de Ken sourit et termina de préparer ses affaires pour partir au camp.

Vers 18h, Kentin et Alexy dirent au revoir au propriétaire des lieux. Une fois parti, le bleu courra dans la cuisine ordonnant à Kentin de ne pas le suivre et de rester loin de la cuisine jusqu'au moment où il l'appellerait. Du coup, le châtain se mit sur le canapé et révisa le Bac qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines, il commença par l'anglais, puis les maths avant de s'endormir sur ses cahiers. Après plusieurs minutes, le petit bleu ressortit de la cuisine, il commença à crier pour appeler son petit ami mais il se ravisa en le voyant dormir. Alexy se rapprocha et le regarda quelques minutes avant de se dire qu'il était tant de le réveiller, pour se faire, il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Kentin et les posa sur les siennes délicatement, le châtain se réveilla paisiblement en ouvrant doucement les yeux. Il sourit et attira son jeune bleuté contre lui pour approfondir le contact. Ce dernier ce laissa aller et ils terminèrent leur baiser avant que Alexy se relève.

\- Je t'ai préparé une surprise dans la cuisine, tu viens ?

\- Alors là, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! sourit Ken en le suivant tout sourire.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, le jeune militaire écarquilla les yeux tellement il était surpris. Devant lui se dressait une table munie d'une nappe rouge passion, des chandelles étaient allumées sur le centre de la table, un couvert adorablement présenté la remplissait, de plus une magnifique odeur d'orange flottait dans la pièce. Kentin respira profondément et ferma les yeux pour tenter de reconnaître le repas que son petit ami lui avait préparé avec les ingrédients trouvé dans son frigo. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il ré-ouvra ses yeux et regarda Alexy avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait du canard à l'orange ! S'exclama t-il heureux.

\- Eh bien, tu avais des oranges et du canard dans ton frigo alors, si j'ai fait du canard à l'orange, c'est d'ailleurs ma spécialité. Allez, à table... et déguste ! Puisque je n'ai pas fait de dessert, tu as au moins le plat principal à apprécier.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire le repas, ça me gêne un peu, comment je peux te remercier ?

\- J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais si tu veux mon avis on ferait mieux de manger avant pour prendre des forces... Dis le bleu en embrassant le cou du châtain.

\- Hep ! Je te vois venir toi ! T'es un sacré demandeur ! Rit Ken en allant s'asseoir.

Pendant le repas, les deux amants parlaient de tout et de rien, il passait du temps aux exams, des exams à leur famille et chaque phrase lançait sur un sujet précis. Kentin se régalait, du coup, il mangea un peu comme un glouton, chose qui fit rire Alexy aux éclats tellement il ressemblait à un pauvre enfant affamé. Ils terminèrent leur assiette avec 15 minutes d'intervalles, et cette fois, c'était le châtain qui s'était mit à rire. Après un dessert rapide, le bleu débarrassa aidé par son amant et ils se mirent dans le canapé et les infos. Les deux commentaient les reportages et rigolait lorsqu'une personne était interviewer et qu'elle bafouillait. Une fois le programme terminé, Kentin commençait à s'endormir, le voyant Alexy lui proposa d'aller dormir, il accepta et montra sa chambre au bleuté, ce dernier se mit en pyjama léger puis alla se coucher directement dans le lit de son Ken après avoir fait un parfait brossage de dents et une crème du soir permettant d'avoir une belle peau. Le jeune châtain, lui, retira ses vêtements vit fait, se brossa les dents et se mit dans son lit tel un zombie. Alex se mit à grogner un peu, ce n'était pas vraiment la soirée qu'il avait prévu pour lui et son nouveau petit ami. Du coup, il réfléchit à une activité pour demain et se colla au dos de Ken s'endormant comme une pierre.

Le lendemain matin, Kentin se réveilla en premier, frais et de bonne humeur en sentant quelque chose dans son dos. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui était le poids et sourit en voyant son petit bleuté qui dormait en suçant presque son pouce. Il était vraiment heureux d'être avec Alexy, c'est vrai ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça mais quand même, il le trouvait adorable et toujours très amoureux, puis malgré le fait qu'il était collant par moment, il adorait ça. Le châtain soupira d'aise et regarda son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui avant de s'attarder sur ses volets qui laissait filtrer la lumière, à coup sûr c'était une journée ensoleillée. Mais alors qu'il essayait de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller Alexy, ce dernier se mit à bouger et a faire des bruits de bâillements, le châtain se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son amoureux, qui avait déjà ouvert les yeux. Le bleu franchit les quelques millimètres qui restait entre eux et l'embrassa passionnément pour lui dire bonjour. Kentin répondit à ce contact avec application. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le châtain sourit au bleu et lui demanda en jouant avec ses cheveux :

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, à merveille, même si hier soir tu m'a un peu laissé tout seul. J'avais prévu des choses pour nous, un petit programme privé...

\- Désolé, j'étais vraiment crevé hier soir, mais dis-moi plutôt quel était ce petit programme ? Je suis très curieux...

\- Eh bien c'était une petite occupation où l'on se sert des parties de notre corps, on respire fort et... on fait de lent va et viens ! Dit Alexy à l'oreille de son petit ami.

\- *frissons* Hmm... C'est un programme qui m'aurait bien plus... Je dois l'avouer.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Alexy en allant toucher l'entre-jambe de Ken du bout des doigts.

\- Hmm... Oui, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai... Mais c'est plutôt à moi de le faire... Pour me faire pardonner.

\- Ah oui ! Tu veux prendre les commandes, ex-hétéro ?

\- Oui, tu me diras comme ça si je fais des erreurs.

\- Hmmm... Très bien ! Je te laisse faire alors.

Kentin embrassa son petit Alexy et descendit sur le cou, puis les épaules provoquant de grands frissons au jeune fanatique de musique. Lorsqu'il lui retira son haut de pyjama, il sentit son amant haleter de désir et d'excitation. Ken déposa quelques baisers sur son torse et arriva au bas-ventre, il descendit un peu l'élastique du boxer arrivant à la naissance du sexe d'Alexy, il continua de descendre le bout de tissus le faisant frotter contre le membre qui semblait être devenu dur d'un seul coup, faisant gémir le bleu par la même occasion. Une fois le boxer retiré, Ken fut un peu bloqué, il ne savait pas faire de fellation, vu que techniquement il a toujours été hétérosexuel, mais là il réfléchit et se rappela de comment avait fait Alex la dernière fois, il prit alors le pénis de son petit ami dans sa main et se mit à le lécher comme une glace. Technique totalement approuvé par les gémissements de son bleu qui redoublait. Après l'avoir léché, il le suça comme une sucette, aussi avidement qu'il l'avait ressenti lorsqu'Alexy l'avait sucé. Puis après plusieurs va et vient dans sa bouche il sentit un liquide peu sucré même un peu amer se répandre dans sa bouche, son amant était prêt a éjaculer. Il retira sa bouche du sexe d'Alexy et remonta pour l'embrasser avant de lui présenter trois de ses doigts afin de les humidifiés. Le bleu les suça en y mettant un maximum de salive, puis Kentin reprit le relais et retourna son petit ami insérant un doigt dans son intimité, Alex se crispa, il fit des allers-retours et embrassa le creux de reins du bleuté, ce dernier se détendit un peu, Ken entreprit donc de rajouter le deuxième, faisant gémir le jeune Uke, il fit des allers-retours plus fort. Peu de mouvements supplémentaires furent nécessaires avant qu'il sente que le jeune garçon à cheval sur la mode était prêt, il en fut vite informé car Alexy lui avait hurlé qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne maintenant. Il retira donc ses doigts et fit face à un léger grognement de la part de son amoureux et descendit son propre boxer. Alexy se retourna et Kentin put le surélever pour diriger son pénis à l'entrée du bleu. Il entra délicatement en lui et attendit son signal pour bouger. Le bleuté, lui, n'avait même pas eu mal, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance a Kentin, du coup aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir. Il demanda à ce dernier de commencer à le "pilonner". D'abord surpris par ce vocabulaire Kentin hésita puis voyant le sourire d'Alexy, il fut plus sûr et démarra les vas et viens dans l'antre si chaude et étroite de son amant. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient et devenaient plus fort, plus intense, Kentin se mit à accélérer, ce qui fit hurler Alexy, leur amour pouvait paraitre un peu violent, mais en vérité c'était tout le contraire, a ce moment-là la douceur était au rendez-vous. Plusieurs minutes de coup de reins fut nécessaire lorsque Ken trouva la prostate de son petit ami. Cette dernière eut raison des deux amoureux qui se libérèrent en même temps, l'un sur le corps de Kentin par de long jet et l'autre au plus profond de son amant. Le châtain s'écroula sur le côté se retirant du bleu par la même occasion pour éviter de l'écraser. Ils reprirent leur souffle et s'embrassèrent, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de parler qu'ils s'endormirent.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, Alex s'étira mais geignit de douleur en se recouchant, il ne pouvait plus bouger, le châtain se retint avec peine d'éclater de rire devant l'air crispé et douloureux de son amant. Il alla dans la pharmacie et prit le gel massant pour les douleurs musculaires, puis il revint dans sa chambre.

\- Mets-toi sur le ventre, je vais te masser !

\- D'accord ! Aïe... ça fait mal !

Kentin se mit sur le côté pour ne pas faire encore plus mal à son petit ami et appliqua le gel gelé sur les bas du dos de ce dernier, il lui fit un long massage faisant soupirer le jeune bleu de satisfaction.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dis-moi plus tôt ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Ben... vu que tu es bloqué, je te propose simplement un film dans le salon, avec boisson soda et du pop-corn !

\- Je pensais qu'on aurait pu faire les magasins... Dit Alexy déçu.

\- Tu es bloqué Alex soit raisonnable, on ira demain tu iras mieux.

\- D'accord.

Après le petit massage, Alexy tenta de se lever et même si ça démarche n'était pas très convaincante, il réussit à prendre un bain et à se trainer pour manger a midi devant la télé. Toute l'après-midi, Ken était aux petits soins, puis vers 16h, le châtain mit un film, fit chauffer le pop-corn et amena les boissons. Il prit le bleu dans ses bras et démarra le film une fois que tout fut prêt. Le soir arriva vite et tout deux mangèrent qu'un petit repas vite fait vu qu'ils n'avaient pas faim, à cause du film et des petits gâteaux et boisson avalé tout le long de l'après-midi. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt étant donné que le jeune Alexy souffrait encore. Dans leur lit, Ken le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Le troisième jour du séjour chez Ken arriva très vite et lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le matin, un bruit attira leur attention, le châtain n'eut pas le temps de se lever pour aller voir que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. C'était son père. Il n'eut pas le temps de caché Alexy quand son père le vit et se bloqua, un air d'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage.

\- Kentin ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense ?

\- Papa... Je... Je vais tout t'expliquer, je te le promets.

\- J'espère bien !


	5. Chapter 4 : Je ne veux pas te perdre

Annyeong ! Je suis de retour pour le chapitre du petit problème avec le père de Kentin.

Le prochain chapitre n'en est pas un, c'est un Epilogue ^^

Kissu et Bonne Lecture ;)

P.S.H

* * *

Tous les trois étaient assis dans le salon, Alexy et Kentin s'étaient tous les deux assis en face du père du châtain. Ce dernier regardait les deux amoureux avec un air accusateur. Son fils n'osa pas attraper la main du fashionista de peur que son père ne se braque complètement. D'ailleurs, le silence qui s'était installé devenait vraiment oppressant, jamais Kentin aurait pensé qu'il trouverait cette pièce étouffante un jour. Mais après tout, ça allait trop bien, il savait que quelque chose viendrait troubler leur paix et son amour pour Alexy. Il décida de briser le silence et demanda :

\- Tu ne devais pas rentrer demain ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui, en revanche, je repars la semaine prochaine, mais la question n'est pas là ! Je veux que tu m'expliques ce que faisait Alexy dans TON lit et à moitié nu et toi dans le même état ? Et s'il te plait ne me mens pas, je n'apprécierai pas du tout tu me connais !

\- Oui, bon déjà je préfère te dire que... Alex et moi... on sort ensemble depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Je sais que j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter mais maintenant je sais ce que je veux...

\- TAIS-TOI ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus. Je n'ai apparemment plus le choix mon fils, je vais te renvoyer au camp militaire. Là-bas, ils te mettront en isolement... et te feront des examens... Il est hors de question que tu tombes malade à cause de ce soudain changement d'orientation sexuelle.

\- Quoi ? Mais papa tu n'es pas sérieux, il est hors de question que je laisse Alex seul !

\- Tu feras ce que je te dis ! Tu crois que ta mère aurait voulu que tu deviennes comme... ça !

\- Maman aurait voulu que je sois heureux ! Mais apparemment pas toi !

\- Monte dans ta chambre... et toi récupère tes affaires et sors d'ici, je vais tout de suite chercher une place au camp. Je ne veux plus que vous vous voyez...

Alexy monta dans la chambre de Kentin où celui-ci s'était réfugié et récupéra ses affaires, mais avant de partir, il sentit quelqu'un qui l'attrapa par la taille. Le bleu passa ses bras sur ceux de son amant et se colla à lui pour le rassurer. Le seul problème était que Ken pleurait en silence et la seule chose qui mit le bleuté sur la voie était ses tremblements et ses reniflements à répétition. Il se retourna et pris le châtain dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos pour le calmer.

\- Je... je suis désolé... je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça... C'est de ma faute... J'aurais du être plus vigilant.

\- Mais non... Ce n'est de la faute de personne... Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu y es pour rien... Ton père ne s'est pas fait à l'idée...

Kentin releva la tête et embrassa le bleu d'un seul coup, mais de manière tellement désespéré qu'on pouvait penser que c'était le dernier qu'ils se faisaient. Le jeune bleu répondit a son baiser, puis il répondit à son tour, cela ne dura que quelques minutes pas plus mais pour eux ça semblait être si court, ils voulaient rester ensemble, encore et encore, s'embrasser, s'enlacer, sortir ou faire l'amour, seulement avec le père de Kentin, militaire endurci toute vision de couple homosexuelle le mettait dans des états totalement incontrôlable. Pourtant ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il avait envers eux, ce n'est que l'impossibilité de l'accepter, même s'il ne faisait pas d'effort. Kentin demanda à Alexy de partir avant que son père ne les voit, le bleu acquiesça et sortit de chez son amoureux après lui avoir donné un énième baiser.

Kentin s'affala sur son lit une fois seul et lorsqu'on frappa, il ne répondit que par un grognement. Son père entra et s'assit à côté de lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il savait qu'il s'était montré excessif mais c'était pour son fils. Il l'avait élevé autrement. Il avait déjà du mal avec les jeunes homosexuels dans le camp mais son propre fils, il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Même si, à chaque fois il se promettait des efforts, il les abandonnait dès le premier obstacle, il le savait.

\- Ecoute fiston... Je préfèrerais que tu rompes avec ton... ami. Laisses-moi le temps de me faire à tes nouveaux goûts, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça ! Je t'en pris Kentin, comprend-moi, je t'élève seul depuis tes 5 ans et...

\- Et toi ? Tu me comprends, je l'aime et tu t'y oppose... Jamais je ne t'ai contredis lorsque tu ramenais des "copines" à la maison.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Bon tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à tant que tu ai réfléchis à tout ça ! Demain tu diras au revoir à tes amis, je t'amène au camp dès après-demain.

\- Je n'irais pas !

\- Oh que si, tu iras !

Le père sortit de la chambre et le châtain décida d'écrire un message à Armin qui l'avait toujours aidé dans les moments difficile depuis qu'il était revenu. Il prit donc son téléphone et écris son Sms.

« Armin ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Mon père est rentré plus tôt du camp des militaires et il m'a surpris Alex et moi dans le même lit... Il a tout de suite exigé que je lui explique la situation mais malheureusement il n'a rien voulu entendre et à dit à Alex de partir, sauf qu'en contrepartie, il va m'envoyer au camp pour qu'on me mette en salle d'isolements pour me faire des examens... en tout cas il veut que je rompe avec ton frère... Mais moi je ne veux pas, je l'aime trop... Alors s'il-te-plait, Army, aide-moi... Parce que je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ferais tout pour ne pas partir. Je suis accro à ton frère... Encore une fois, je t'en supplie... Aide-moi ! »

Il envoya le message et se remit sur le lit en pleurant discrètement, répétant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Alex. Tout en attendant la réponse, il repensait à ses sorties, à sa première fois avec lui, a leurs baisers. Pendant ce temps-là, lorsqu'il regarda son portable, le brun avait répondu.

« Je comprends, et je crois que j'ai un plan. Ce soir, tu fais le mur et tu prends quelques affaires. Viens à la maison, je sais que ton père saura où te trouver mais j'ai une très bonne cachette s'il se décide à fouiller la maison. Ah oui, ne tant fait pas pour ma mère et mon père, ils seront dans le coup ! »

Le châtain se jeta sur un sac en-dessous de son lit et le rempli de vêtement. Puis il répondit à Armin.

« Merci infiniment. Je te revaudrai ça ! Je me pointe ce soir chez toi, entre 19h et 21h ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait ! A ce soir ;) »

« A ce soir ^^ »

Vers midi, le père de Ken entra dans la chambre de son fils avec un plateau contenant des patates en rondelle frits et du poisson pané. C'était un des plats que sa grand-mère lui faisait quand il était petit. Même si d'habitude il en raffolait, aujourd'hui, il n'en voulait pas, du coup il continua de tourner le dos à son père. Ce dernier sortit de la chambre sans lui dire un mot. Une fois qu'il fut sortit le châtain regarda le plat et sentit son ventre gronder. Il sauta dessus comme un affamé, mais un coup de blues le gagna, Kentin repensa aux petits plats que lui avait fait le bleu durant ses derniers jours. La rage contre son père l'envahit et en attendant de se rendre chez les jumeaux la nuit, il se mit à lire un livre de littérature anglaise pour travailler sa langue et son vocabulaire.

Le soir arriva plus vite que prévu, entre temps le militaire père avait repris son plateau vide étant content tout de même que son fils ne fasse pas une grève de la faim. Il lui apporta une soupe pour le soir, il savait que Ken adorait manger léger avant d'aller se coucher. Le dit Ken regarda son père et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement silencieux, puis il mangea vite fait, il attendrait que son père revienne chercher son repas finit pour s'enfuir. Le sac était prêt mais pas lui, il décida donc de prendre une douche. Le châtain se lava la tête et le corps, une fois sortit il passa une crème pour hydrater sa peau et la détendre, il se lava les dents et se coiffa un minimum, remis sa plaque qu'il avait eu à l'école militaire et revint dans sa chambre où il remarqua que le plateau avait disparu. Kentin pris son sac et sortit discrètement de sa chambre, il passa par la porte de derrière la fermant délicatement. Il courra à la demeure des deux frères jumeaux et sonna à la porte. Ce fut Alexy qui lui ouvrit la porte avant de lui sauter au cou. Armin et Violette arrivèrent derrière et le brun le conduisit à la dite cachette. Dans la chambre d'Alexy, ce trouvait une pièce cachée une sorte de sanctuaire où le bleu se rendait pour être au calme.

\- Voila ! Si ton père te cherche dans toute la maison tu te mettras dans ce petit cagibi et bien sur Alexy ne viendra pas avec toi, hors de question d'éveiller des soupçons.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Geignit le concerné.

\- Ton frère à raison mon cœur, si tu viens avec moi, mon père a encore plus de chance de fouiller la maison.

Alexy céda et mit son frère dehors pour rester seul avec Kentin. Une fois la porte fermée, il se retourna et sauta sur le châtain le faisant tomber sur le lit. Le bleu embrassa son petit ami à en perdre haleine, ce dernier avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son petit bleuté.

\- J'ai cru qu'on allait plus jamais ce voir !

\- Mais non, jamais j'aurais laissé faire mon père... Rassure-toi !

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Alex.

\- On se couche.

\- Oui.

Les deux amants se mirent au lit et s'enlacèrent, ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit du père de Ken et de sa soit disant maladie à cause du fait qu'il soit devenu homo. Alexy était triste que seuls ses parents aient acceptés sa relation avec le châtain. Ils finirent par s'endormir vers 4h du matin toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Armin se réveilla tranquillement le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il regarda sur le côté, sa belle Violette dormait encore, mais la vision était plutôt dure pour le brun étant donné qu'elle était à moitié découverte et aussi à moitié nue avec son débardeur qui laissait entrevoir sa petite poitrine que le jeune gamer aimait tant et son shorty qui était remonté jusqu'à voir les fesses de la jeune femme. Le brun soupira et ne put s'empêcher d'aller embrasser le bras nu de sa petite amie. Chose qui eu l'effet de l'éveiller un peu car elle avait frissonnée.

\- Tu as bien dormi mon petit Lilas ?

\- Oui très bien... *baille* Et toi mon amour ?

\- Moi je dors toujours bien quand tu es avec moi ! Dis tu restes ce soir encore hein ?

\- Armin ! Ça va faire 2 semaines que je dors chez toi ! C'est un peu gênant, je ne veux pas déranger...

\- Mais non... Mes parents t'adorent ! Tu n'as pas à avoir d'inquiétude...

\- Bon d'accord, je les appelle toute à l'heure pour leur dire, mais te plains pas si mon père débarque un jour pour te faire jurer que tes intentions sont bonnes et que tu ne m'as toujours pas touchée.

\- Chose qui est totalement fausse !

\- Chose qu'il n'est pas obligé de savoir, sourit elle en embrassant le brun.

Alors que les deux amoureux s'embrassaient, la sonnette retentit. Armin et Violette regardèrent l'heure, il n'était que 8h30 et tout deux se demandaient qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci, puis la mère du brun entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Mais alors qu'il allait grogner car sa mère n'avait pas frappée avant d'entrer, celle-ci lui informa que le père de Ken se trouvait à la porte et que son mari tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer. Violette se leva pour aller prévenir immédiatement le couple dans la chambre d'à côté sans ce préoccuper de sa tenue. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle fut heureuse de ne pas tomber au mauvais moment, les deux amants ne s'adonnaient qu'à une petite séance de câlin et de bisous comme lors d'un réveil normal.

\- Alex ! Ken ! On a un problème, ton père à débarqué, va dans la cachette et toi tu viens avec nous, si tu te caches aussi, il aura des doutes !

\- D'accord.

Les deux amants s'activèrent et le châtain se cacha dans la pièce prévue derrière l'armoire du bleu. Ce dernier après avoir embrassé son petit ami, revint dans le salon où il fut presque agressé par le père de son militaire.

\- OU EST MON FILS ? Hurla-t-il. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me le cacher !

\- Mais voyons monsieur calmez-vous, votre fils n'est pas venu à la maison.

\- Pas la peine de mentir, je suis convaincu qu'il est ici ! Il m'a désobéi, il était prévu qu'il aille au camp militaire dès demain pour une cure d'examen.

\- Bon, entrez je suis sûre que nous pouvons en parler calmement.

Le père se calma un peu et entra dans la maison. Les parents le fit asseoir sur le canapé et malgré l'inquiétude qui était en train de gagner le bleu, il ne fit rien paraître sur son visage au plus grand étonnement de la mauve et de son frère qui les avait rejoint.

\- Monsieur...

\- Anderson !

\- Monsieur Anderson, je comprends que vous recherchiez votre fils mais, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vouloir l'éloigner de ses amis et de son petit ami ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal bien sur ! Mon fils est malade, il n'a jamais été homosexuel.

\- Mais monsieur, être homosexuel comme vous dites n'est pas une maladie voyons...

\- Bien sur que si ! C'est une maladie très contagieuse ! Elle se répand comme la peste de nos jours.

Toute la famille prit sur elle pour rester calme devant l'esprit aussi fermé du père de Kentin. Alexy avait serré le point quand aux parents ils avaient horriblement envie d'insulter cet homme.

\- Enfin, ne soyez pas aussi dur, votre fils n'est pas malade, si il aime les hommes c'est son droit, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peux vous gêner autant.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, commença à s'énerver le père en se levant et en pointant un doigt accusateur sur les parents. J'élève mon fils seul depuis qu'il a 5 ans, plus grand il est tombé amoureux d'une fille qui l'a rejeté pour sa petite taille et ses lunettes, il était tellement mal que j'ai décidé de l'envoyer à l'école militaire, a son retour, il a appris que cette fils était avec quelqu'un d'autre et malgré son physique plutôt avantageux, il n'a plus trouvé de petite amie ! Puis il y a eu votre fils, qui est devenu son ami, qui lui a dit qu'il était gay, mon fils et lui se sont rapprocher et sont soi-disant tombé amoureux, seulement ça, je ne l'ai su qu'en les surprenant tous les deux en boxer dans le lit de Kentin.

\- Je comprends bien monsieur Anderson mais s'ils sont amoureux, on ne va pas les privés de leur amour ! S'opposa le père.

\- Il est HORS de question que mon fils sorte avec un garçon.

\- PAPA ! Cria une voix derrière eux.

\- Kentin, je savais que tu étais là, maintenant viens, on va faire tes bagages !

\- NON ! Je n'irai pas à ta cure pourri qui ne sert à rien !

\- Mais enfin, mon fils, tu dois y aller, tu es malade.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE, ESPECE D'ABRUTI !

\- KENTIN ! Ne me parles pas sur se ton !

\- Je te parle comme je veux, j'ai décidé de venir vivre avec la famille d'Alex... Eux au moins, ils m'acceptent comme je suis.

\- Fiston, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

\- Si, je te déteste, tu entends, je te dé-tes-te ! Tu es un père indigne, tu n'as jamais su accepter mes choix, alors maintenant... DEGAGE ! Je veux plus te voir !

Monsieur Anderson baissa la tête et respira un grand coup, dignement il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit sans un mot. Il lança un dernier regard à son fils et sortit en refermant la porte sans la claquer. Après ça, le calme régna dans la maison pendant une durée interminable. Alex s'était rapproché de son petit ami et l'avait prit dans ses bras, ce dernier était dans une colère noir et en voulait a son père ce n'est que lorsqu'il plongea son nez dans le cou du bleu qu'il se calma doucement. Les parents regardaient la scène avec le sourire, heureux que leur fils et Ken soient réunis, mais aussi avec consternation, trouvant injuste de renier son seul enfant pour la seule raison de son homosexualité. Toujours sans un mot, les parents se levèrent et allèrent se préparer à aller travailler pendant qu'Armin et Violette firent de même dans leur chambre. Alexy, lui, préparait le petit déjeuner avec Kentin. Ce dernier ne disait pas un mot, il semblait même ailleurs, en effet il se demandait si son père allait bien, s'il n'allait pas tenté de faire une bêtise une fois seul. C'est vrai que si sa mère était encore là, elle réussirait à le convaincre car, il le savait, elle aurait accepté sa nouvelle orientation. Pris d'un horrible coup de blues concernant sa mère, le châtain alla prendre le bleu dans ses bras. Surpris Alexy manqua de faire tomber ses céréales par terre, il les avait, heureusement pour lui, rattraper à tant. Il se retourna et regarda Kentin dans les yeux. Il comprit que le jeune militaire avait besoin de réconfort et il lui fit un câlin. C'est ainsi que toute la journée se passa sans que le châtain ne sortes ne serait-ce qu'une phrase.

Une semaine était passée et Kentin allait beaucoup mieux, il avait retrouvé le sourire, parlait beaucoup et faisait un tas de choses inavouable avec son amour. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son paternel. Il ne savait pas comment il allait, ni où il était. Violette, elle, avait presque emménagé chez les jumeaux, comme ils l'avaient redouté le père de cette dernière était venu pour faire jurer à son petit copain qu'il avait de bonnes intentions la concernant. Bien sur, ils avaient oubliés d'annoncer que la jeune femme à manqué de tombé enceinte par oubli de capotes.

Alors que le Samedi matin, pointait le bout de son nez, quelqu'un sonna à la porte au alentour de 6h du matin. Et ce fut Alex et Ken qui se levèrent pour aller ouvrir afin de découvrir un militaire. Il se tenait droit et portait un colis et une lettre avec lui.

\- Tiens, je ne savais pas que le courrier était distribué par des militaires maintenant.

\- Non, en réalité, j'ai un colis et une lettre pour Kentin Anderson. Cela vient du colonel, il a dit que c'était urgent, il voulait que je lui donne avant que le facteur passe.

\- Bien. Merci à vous alors, dit Kentin en prenant le paquet et la lettre qui lui était destiné.

Il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé suivie de prêt par son Alexy. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre et ouvrit la boite, il releva la tête vers son petit copain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Alex.

\- C'est mes vêtements... du moins ceux que j'avais laissé à la maison.

\- Et la lettre ?

\- Elle vient de mon père !

\- Ah !


	6. Epilogue

Voilà ! C'est l'épilogue ^^ Merci d'avoir suivi la fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :) Le contraire serait dommage Héhé !

Bref je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres fanfic ou fiction.

NB : Comme je suis fan de Kpop, j'écris aussi des fictions sur mes groupes préférés notamment les BTS ! ^^ Je les posterai peut-être sur fictionpress ou un autre site de fiction connu nommé Wat**** Héhé !

Bonne Lecture :)

P.S.H.

* * *

Kentin ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire, ne comprenant pas tout il préféra la lire à voix haute.

\- « Mon fils, Kentin !

Si je t'écris une lettre, c'est parce que je n'ai pas la force de venir te parler en face. Voilà, j'ai pris une décision. Je vais partir pour l'Afrique, j'ai décidé que j'allais te laisser vivre ton amour avec un autre homme... Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour on m'annonce ce genre de chose. En outre je t'ai ouvert un compte où je te verserai 500€ tous les mois, je te demanderai une chose c'est de ne pas m'oublier, de m'envoyer de tes nouvelles, sans pour autant m'appeler. Enfin bref, je ne te renie pas, et tu resteras tout de même mon fils. Je t'ai également fait porter le reste de tes vêtements, j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas revenir à la maison, d'ailleurs je vais la vendre et l'argent sera mit sur ton compte, je te lègue aussi tout mes biens et aussi ma fortune, si par malheur je tombe au combat. Même si je survis, je reviendrais vivre avec ta tante à Paris.

Pour conclure cette lettre, je souhaite que ta nouvelle famille et toi soyez heureux chaque jour et que... même si je t'ai paru dur lors de notre dernier échange chez Alexy, c'est que j'avais trop peur de te perdre. A présent, je sais que j'ai fais une erreur mais je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Mon fiston, je t'embrasse.

Al Anderson, parti au combat. »

\- Est-ce que ça veux dire que ton père peut mourir !

\- Oui ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que... il m'a tout légué !

Le bleu n'osa rien dire. Il ne fit que s'asseoir à côté de son amoureux et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Lorsque le reste de la famille se leva, ils découvrirent les deux garçons comme ça. En lisant la lettre, le père des jumeaux compris en enlaça le châtain pour le réconforter. Lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'aller faire le petit déjeuner, ce fut Violette qui prit la relève. Elle tenta avec Alexy de rassurer Ken sur le fait que son père n'est pas en danger.

-.-.-.-.-

Il restait à présent une semaine avant le Bac. Tous les élèves de Sweet Amoris étaient pleine révision, Violette et Armin révisaient tard le soir et la mauve était obligée de calmer son petit ami qui lui sautait dessus à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait c'est-à-dire, après leur révision ou encore la nuit lorsqu'elle avait besoin de sommeil pour pouvoir se concentrer à fond le lendemain.

Du côté de Ken et Alex, c'était différent eux avait décidé de ne pas s'habiller léger pour ne pas s'exciter mutuellement. Chose qui marchait plutôt bien, et leur permettait de réviser a fond, le bleu avait même décidé de mettre des coussins entre eux pour les retenir pendant la nuit, ça par contre, ça ne marchait absolument pas et ils finissaient toujours la nuit nus et fatigués. Du coup, la journée les deux amants ne travaillaient que 4h, c'est-à-dire de 13h à 17h. Malgré tout, ils retenaient beaucoup d'information. Kentin avait des nouvelles de son père fréquemment, celui-ci, comme dans sa lettre était revenu à Paris et laissait son fils vivre sa vie avec la famille de son petit ami. De plus, lors de leur passage au Bac, tous eurent une mention très bien ou bien, c'est la première fois que le lycée Sweet Amoris remettait le diplôme a pratiquement toutes la classe, parce que évidemment Ambre et ses copines, même Castiel à la grande surprise de tous avait eu la mention bien. D'ailleurs, pour fêter ça, le lycée organisa une soirée où tout le monde s'amusa jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

* * *

THE AND ! XD c'est une faute voulue ^^ j'ai eu mon bac d'anglais quand même ;)

Bref The "End" !

Encore merci d'avoir lu et passé sur les fautes d'orthographes, je vous en supplie héhé !

A bientôt chers lecteurs :)


End file.
